The Ship of Dreams 2: Compania
by Anime-Doll-93
Summary: Wealthy yet miserable in her betrothal to Earl Alois Trancy, Lady Elyse Flora Genevieve Marable sets her sights on the distinguished Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Much to Earl Trancy and Lady Elizabeth Middleford's chagrin, the two begin a (bumpy) romantic affair. Will their blossoming romance survive the Compania's doomed voyage?


The calm sea air kissed my face as it flew in the opposite direction of our ship. Summer was in full swing and everybody who is anybody was excited to take the luxury cruise that was courtesy of the Phantomhive heir himself: from London through the English Channel, across the Atlantic and back again. The nautical décor was both outweighed and outclassed by the frills and ribbons that adorned both the inside corridors and outside balcony of the ship. It was most elegant in a sort of peculiar way that the frilly and suave attire of the guests often matched the colors of these festive decorations. Of course, such elegance was to be expected from someone as debonair as Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

I was a member of the upper class too; however, I attended…or, rather snuck on…for a different purpose. My parents arranged for me to marry another Earl by the name of Alois Trancy; the most cruel, overly sexual and emotionally unstable man I have ever met in my life! Don't get me wrong; in the first couple of hours, I was indeed falling hopelessly in love with him, with his handsome appearance and open acceptance of me as his bride. But that feeling quickly disappeared when he acted very sexual towards me every time we were left alone. I was almost afraid he would rape me and then leave me in the streets to die! Yet what could I do? Father and Mother love him and Lord Trancy loved me…more or less. Nevertheless, I had no choice but to run away and find a man with more class and gentlemanly mannerisms.

Three-tiered chandeliers rimmed in gold hung above and lit the extensive ballroom; my princess-cut engagement ring Alois proposed with flashed on my left ring finger. My outfit was a white, lace dress embroidered with small, pink roses. I wore a tiered, white silk camisole over it and fastened a blush pink ribbon around my slender waist. Underneath my dress were pairs of white, gold-buckled heels. A pearl necklace graced my neck and pearl earrings hung from my ears. I tied my long wavy chocolate tresses back in two braids on either side of my heart-shaped face. Despite the beauty of my attire, I enjoyed admiring the wardrobe of the guests and casually eavesdropping on the latest high society gossip.

"I hear Lord Phantomhive is betrothed to the daughter of the leader of the British Knights. How quaint!" A plump woman holding a slender wine glass acknowledged happily.

"Quite so, but the poor lad doesn't seem as joyous as one would think," a man who seemed to be her husband replied a little sadly.

"Well, the Phantomhive Manor did burn down when the youngster was just a boy," another man piped in. "I understand he's going through difficult times to this day."

"Perhaps that's why he's been the Queen's Guard Dog all this time," said the woman. "He is without a parental figure and maybe the Queen is a substitute mother."

"Yes," the husband nodded, "and as I recall, I don't believe the Queen bore any children since her husband passed away."

"The poor Highness," the woman shook her head.

 _Betrothed? No parental figure?_ I repeated in my head.

"They do make a lovely couple, though, don't you think?" the husband asked the second man, quickly changing the subject. The second man nodded proudly.

"Without a doubt, sir. I hope she provides only the very best to make him happy again." I gazed sympathetically at the woman's saddened expression as she continued to recall the time she heard of the Phantomhive manor relentlessly burning to the ground. I could've sworn I saw a tear glimmer in her eye…

 _ **BUMP!**_

"Oh Goodness! I'm awfully sorry!" Obviously too distracted with what I just heard, I gasped as the lemonade I held spilled all over the other person's suit. "How clumsy of me!" I panicked, whipping out a handkerchief to clean up the mess from the suit. I dared to look up to see who the unlucky gentleman was; to my utter embarrassment…he was incredibly handsome. The man was more or less disguised as a pirate. A small black pirate hat with a protruding fluffy feather was strapped to his deep, ocean-blue-tressed crown. His suit was also black with silver trimming and made of the finest, smoothest material I ever felt. To finish the look, he possessed a black eye patch that sealed his right eye. His other eye was as deep blue as the twilight sky. When we made eye contact, my breath briefly caught. Our eyes widened upon meeting and a faint blush spread across his pale cheeks while mine turned brighter.

"Young Master, are you alright?" a tall, mysterious man asked behind the young pirate. Only when he said something did I notice his presence. I forced myself out of the locked gaze with the handsome eye patch-adorned man to look up the other male's slender body; I eventually came face to face with crimson eyes that subtly screamed for blood. Like his shorter companion, this raven-haired man – or butler, I presumed, from his attire – was beyond handsome. I gulped. The pirate shook his head to regain his composure.

"Y-Yes…I'm fine, Sebastian," the pirate pinched the bridge of his nose, "I was merely stunned for a minute." The soft, deep drone of his voice and the way he pronounced every _t_ precisely made me swoon heavily inside. "Now…what the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" he suddenly yelled, snapping me into composure. "When this mess dries, my outfit will be ruined!" I took a step back at the intimidating glare he gave me.

"Please, sir, I was only distracted by…"

"I don't care why it happened, I want this mess cleaned up as soon as possible _or else_!" I flinched as he whipped a hand to the side in angry frustration at "or else." "Dear Lord, you remind me of my clumsy maid, Mei-Rin!"

Probably noticing I was close to tears, Sebastian took the pirate's shoulder when he discovered the younger man advancing on me. "Master, I would understand if she did so on purpose but it was merely an accident."

"In case you didn't notice, Sebastian, she spilled _lemonade_ on me! Do you have any idea how difficult that sticky stuff is to wash off?" Sebastian sighed.

"You know I'm one hell of a launder, Master." The pirate was about to object when my guilt pushed me to volunteer.

"No! It was my fault and if cleaning is what you desire, then I shall grant that request, my Lord." I curtsied almost desperately in my eagerness to make up for my humiliating mistake. The pirate huffed to the side.

"Fine…but I will come along to make sure this isn't ruined any further." All I could do was nod as he and his mysterious butler followed me into a vacant powder room where plenty of tissues to spare awaited. I quickly grabbed a handful and sat on the toilet to firmly squeeze the juice out of the fabric. The pirate hovered at my side with a scornful gaze; his glare stung my shoulder harder with each passing second. I only caught a glimpse of what he was wearing underneath…nothing. My heartbeats briefly quickened (in turn causing apple-red cheeks) at the sight of his lusty slender frame. _What a dreamy body he has!_ _If only…_ I gritted my teeth, praying that neither he nor Sebastian noticed. To distract myself, I looked back down at the shirt only to find that the sticky liquid was finally gone without a trace. I smiled up at the pirate and handed him his shirt.

"There you are, my Lord. Good as new!" I beamed, proud for accomplishing a feat I once thought impossible considering the amount of time the liquid stayed on the fabric. The pirate was surprised as he inspected every inch of the once-contaminated cloth and indeed found it squeezed dry. Sebastian was equally amazed.

"Er…thank you," the pirate mumbled. Sebastian fastened the shirt back on his master. The young pirate sighed again, gazing at the floor for a moment. "I, er…" he cleared his throat and looked me straight in the eye; both of our cheeks turned red. "And I'm terribly sorry for the way I yelled at you. It was not proper of an Earl." I gasped as the realization hit me:

"Y-You are… _the_ Lord Phantomhive: the Queen's Guard Dog?"

"Y…yes, how did you know?" the young Lord gave me another wide-eyed look.

"Uh, word gets around," I awkwardly shrugged. He nodded.

"I see." Lord Phantomhive held out his hand and gently took mine, "Well, now that you know my title you may as well know my full name. I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, heir to the Phantomhive fortune and head of the flourishing _Funtom Candy & Toy Company_." A small smile tugged at his lips as he bowed down to kiss my hand. I had to breathe deeply to keep calm.

"Nice to meet you, Ci…er, my Lord." Ciel's small smile came into full focus as I curtsied for the second time; it was difficult because my bones felt paralyzed from the now less hostile and incredibly lovely man before me.

"And this," gesturing to the taller man behind him, "is my faithful butler, Sebastian Michaelis." At once, Sebastian bowed humbly.

"Enchanting to meet such a sweet little lady," he said. I smiled back.

"Th-thank you," I stammered.

"Anyway," Ciel continued with his smile diminishing into a saddened frown, "I wanted to also say that a lady does not deserve such treatment and I regret any pain I may have caused you." I wanted to be mad, yet seeing his sincere sadness made me consider otherwise. _The poor lad doesn't seem as joyous…_ I gulped down the lump in my throat on recalling those words. "N-No, it's alright. You had every right to be angry. I am the one who should be more sorry." Ciel blinked and smiled softly.

"Is there any way I can repay you, my Lady?" he asked. I smiled sweetly but shyly.

"Perhaps…" I took a deep breath, "we could meet again?" My heart frantically pounded. He blinked again a couple times, unsure of what to say or do.

Finally, he answered: "I suppose so. How about six p.m. this evening?" His butler smiled behind him.

"Wonderful, my Lord!" I beamed.

"I can prepare a private dining area for you both if you wish, Young Master," Sebastian offered. Ciel smiled up at his butler.

"That sounds good, Sebastian. Now, why don't we show our presence to the other guests since my outfit is clean?" Before turning his back, the young Earl winked and nodded a goodbye to me with a gorgeous crooked smile. Naturally, his butler followed close behind. All I could do was stand frozen with my eyes locked on his back. I placed my hands on my cheeks as I swooned deeply. A shy smile grew across my pink-glossed lips. _He actually accepted!_ Internally jumping for joy, I sprinted to my room.

After I finished a few touch-ups, I forced myself to look at the clock: five p.m. One hour before my…I gulped, "date." I huffed at the word. _Who was I kidding?_ I second-guessed myself. _That handsome Earl of elegance is taken. I know better than to steal another woman's love! What is wrong with me?_ Perhaps I was doomed to spend the rest of my life with the ticking time bomb that was Earl Alois Trancy. Tears welled in my eyes at the horrible thought. I sat down on the magenta canopy bed to rest my head in my hands and cry bitterly; so much for touching up.

Shortly thereafter, however, I received exactly the incentive I needed to dry my tears: that earlier man's statement: "The poor lad doesn't seem as joyous as one would think." And his wife's response: "He's going through difficult times." I looked up from my tear-soaked palms and stared at the door in thought. _If Young Earl Phantomhive doesn't care for this other girl…the least I can do is attempt to make him happy on my own!_ My lips curled into a small smile. I _should_ follow through and formally meet my newest interest.

Unfortunately, I didn't have the faintest idea what a "private dining area" meant. Sebastian the butler didn't describe what it would look like or the location. "I suppose 'dining area' was the keyword," I mused to myself. I followed the other dinner-goers to the main dining room where a mouth-watering gourmet buffet awaited. Yet there was no Sebastian to be seen. _Perhaps I went to the wrong…_

"Hello, my Lady," a lustrous, gentle voice sounded behind me. "You must be looking for my Young Master." The voice came from none other than Sebastian. When I turned to meet his gaze, a sweet smile was pasted on his perfect lips. I felt the unavoidable inclination to flash my pearly whites back. "You have a beautiful smile, my Lady" he complimented, "The Young Master will love it as well." I nodded a silent thank you as he escorted me.

Only ten minutes later, Sebastian gestured me into a more exclusive area of the dining hall. It was dimmed to a romantic blue-violet glow. The floors were blue velvet and the walls a fine polished white with curly-cue, dark violet accents around the edges. Leather seats and small round tables were dispersed symmetrically throughout the room; each was half-surrounded by white roses and lilies. Sitting at the center table in the left-hand seat was the one and only Ciel Phantomhive. His table was so special that a small vase of white roses sat in the middle of the table. He did not change his clothes... which was alright with me.

As our eyes met, however, I froze in place again. Sebastian came to my side out of nowhere to gently nudge me along. "Go on, my Lady. He won't bite," he kidded. I giggled and found myself sitting across from Ciel in no time at all.

"Welcome to the luxury _Compania's_ dining quarters. I hope it is to your liking this evening, my Lady." He took a moment to look me up and down. "By the way, since I didn't get the chance to say it before…you look especially lovely tonight." I smiled my sweetest smile and nodded.

"Thank you for having me. I'm flattered." I hesitated a few moments before adding bashfully, "If I may be so bold…you look very handsome yourself, my Lord." He smiled proudly and nodded a wordless thank you as well; his gentle stare made me swoon all over again. I was not ashamed to internally admit that I was falling very fast and very hard for the Young Earl; _I can't put quite put my finger on it_ , I thought, _but there is something about him that I find irresistible_. Before I could say anything more, soft violin music began to play in the background; it had a calming effect on my muscles with its serene, dream-like crooning.

After taking a sip of water from the wine glass in front of me, I glanced at Ciel to see him stand and offer me his hand. "Shall I ask you for a dance, my Lady?" His smile was still present. Watching his eyes sparkle, I could only stammer:

"Wha…er, I mean…I would love to, my Lord." A light chuckle escaped the Earl's slender throat. I giggled behind my hand as I accepted his invitation, setting my hand on his shoulder as his free arm curled around my waist; almost immediately, he drew me close to him. Ciel's rhythm was smooth and graceful as we waltzed on the dance floor.

"As a matter of fact," he eyed me up and down again, "I don't believe I caught your name." A very visible pink stain colored his pale cheeks.

"Elyse…Elyse Flora Genevieve Marable," I happily replied.

"That is a beautiful name," Ciel's smile grew about an inch more, "for such a beautiful young lady." I made a small giggle.

"Thank you." My eyes remained locked on his; the music felt as if it put us in a trance. "You are an excellent dancer, my Lord," I complimented after a few hours, "I admire a man that can dance so well." My blush grew deeper at the realization of the boldness of my statement, but Ciel didn't seem to mind. He nodded with a very small smile.

"Thank you, Miss Marable, you are an impressive dancer yourself." His arm was suddenly tighter around my waist than I expected. Every few turns, it felt like he pulled me closer and closer. The more he did so, the faster and harder my heart pounded.

"Thank you as well, Lord Pha…" Before I could finish my statement, Ciel had spun me around above him and taken me in his arms again; this caused me to laugh my light-hearted girlish giggle. _If him asking me to dance and no one else this entire evening is supposed to be a sign, he must know that I want to grow stronger towards him. The little darling!_ My gaze fell on Ciel's slight smirk afterwards. I bit my lip in response.

Finally, the music became slower and we swayed to and fro along the dance floor, still in the traditional waltz embrace. Sebastian was playing a sad love song. A woman's voice began to sing: "Every night in my dreams/ I see you, I feel you/ That is how I know you go on…" Suddenly, the Earl's eyes became more distant; they were lidded slightly. The beautiful smile on his lips faded. "Far across the distance/ and spaces between us/ You have come to show you go on…"

We gradually stopped dancing while Sebastian kept playing and the woman continued to sing. I wasn't sure if I was doing something wrong but I had a good hunch as to why he was feeling this way. Yet my eyebrows instinctively rose in confusion.

With an innocent smile, I asked with genuine concern, "Are you alright, My Lord?" Ciel's now vacant eyes looked up into mine with grieving twinkles.

"No…well, I mean…may we go on the deck for awhile?" A pang of dread bubbled inside my chest but I responded with a reluctant yes. We walked outside and left the door open so Sebastian could still keep an eye on us. The sun was setting over the horizon. "I am sorry, dearest Miss Marable, but I began remembering the fateful night my parents passed away in the fire that destroyed the first Phantomhive Manor."

"Oh," I frowned sympathetically despite my already knowing this, "may…" I lightly set a hand upon his that was holding the rail. "May I ask how such an awful thing happened? I-If you don't mind. I understand it's none of my business." Ciel shook his head.

"It's alright, but I don't wish to go into detail. It is too sad."

"It's okay." He looked down.

"You may not have noticed tonight, my Lady…but, that is why it has become a tedious chore for me to smile. I have no family left except for my cousin Lady Elizabeth Middleford…er, Lizzy." The look in his eyes tore at my heart. Cold droplets threatened to fall from my hazel eyes any second. _No, it is not right to cry in front of a lord! He will know of your affections very soon, just…_ Then, Ciel looked up at me. The tears escaped. On observing this, his expression melted from forlorn to gentle care. "My Lady…" But I covered my mouth delicately.

"I'm sorry…" I breathed. Ciel shook his head.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to make you upset, my dear," his sympathy sounded softly as he slowly embraced me close and tight to his thin body/chest.

"I'm sorry…for your loss." I embraced him back, arms around his waist. I rested my cheek on his shoulder.

"I'll be alright, I promise." I must have been full on crying because the next thing I knew, he softly zipped my hair behind my ears while purring, "Shhhh" comfortingly. I pulled out a handkerchief to quickly dry my tears.

"I couldn't hold it in any longer. Please forgive me." He gently pulled away to stare at me for a moment but it felt like an eternity: a humiliating one at that.

"Please don't fret," he took my free hand to kiss it again. "I am the one who should be sorry for making you so sad." I smiled in quiet forgiveness before embracing him again.

Sebastian continued to play and the woman still sung, "Love can touch us one time/ and last for a lifetime/ And never let go till we're gone."

Ciel jolted in surprise at my gesture…then placed his hands on my shoulders but didn't attempt to remove me. A minute passed and then his arms slid down to my waist. He held me there and stood perfectly still. My face turned all shades of red. Words escaped me. His alluring vanilla scent quickly filled my nostrils. At this point, I was sure that I was 100% in love with the Earl of Phantomhive. I nuzzled him softly and sunk my head onto his shoulder. He placed his head on top of mine. We listened to the sad sweet love song that continued from inside the dining hall.

"You are very beautiful, Miss Marable," I heard Ciel whisper. My eyes popped open.

"R-Really? You…think so?" I whispered back. He nodded.

"For someone of the upper class, I admire that you are so down to earth and kind." He smiled as a faint blush spread across his face. "And most of all…so happy; not crazy-happy like Lizzy. I wish she was more…well, like you." He lifted my chin so that I could gaze back into his now warm eyes; the caring look he gave me was priceless as a treasure. Then he told me more about this Lizzy and how we differed. Despite barely knowing me, it quickly became clear that Lord Phantomhive placed me on a higher pedestal than her. Did this mean that he liked me back?

"I…I feel honored that you wish Lizzy was more like me, my Lord." Ciel smiled. I felt him lift my chin a little more, tilting it just so. He swallowed softly but deeply before saying another word. "Tell me, Miss Marable…" Ciel's eyes suddenly reflected confusion while his slightly shaking hand nervously enveloped my cheek. "Why do I feel this way…so nervous and yet…" His cheeks grew even warmer as he continued to stare into my eyes. The sun was now fully below the horizon.

"And yet what, my Lord?" Ciel didn't respond but instead leaned forward to inch his lips to mine. "My…" I managed as my own eyes closed. Our hearts raced in unison. The shadow of his face loomed over me and I knew our lips were only mere inches apart.

That is, until a sudden clearing of a throat made us look up in surprise and embarrassment. The sound came from Sebastian who stopped playing to check up on us…as if we needed that. "Is everything alright out here, my Lord and Lady?" I blinked to regain composure after being rudely awakened from such a perfect moment, almost a fairytale dream.

"Uh, y-yes, Sebastian," I replied, feeling inner rage. Poor Ciel mega-blushed.

"Y-yes. Thank you, Sebastian." Sebastian smiled.

"Very well, Young Master. By the way, we have a quite unexpected guest on our ship." Sebastian stepped to the side to reveal the presence of another man only a few inches taller than Ciel. He was shockingly familiar: dirty light blonde hair, shimmery light sky-blue eyes and a purple frock coat. _Oh my God!_ It was my fiancé, Alois Trancy!

"Elyse, dearest," he asked coldly as he stepped forward with his cow-skull cane. "What are you doing with _this_ lowly Earl?" I remained quiet. Ciel glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Alois? Don't you have some verbal abusing to do at home with that trashcan you call a mouth?" Alois glared back.

"Fuck you, Ciel! Apparently, what I am doing is finding my beloved in the arms of the enemy!"

" _Your_ beloved?!" I covered my mouth with both hands that, lo and behold, revealed my engagement ring in the moonlight. Ciel's eyes widened.

"You're engaged to this…this _thing_?" Ciel exclaimed.

"It was arranged, my Lord, I had no choice!" I blurted in response.Ciel's fists clenched, eyes becoming watery.

"And then you have the audacity to woo an already-betrothed man?!" I hugged myself in fear of the frosty look he now gave me.

"N-No, my Lord, that's not true! Well…part of it is, but I only…" Alois grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Aaah, my Lady Marable," he mused out loud as he tickled my chin, "She gets more like me every day, doesn't she, Phantomhive?"

"I could never and would never be like you if I tried!" I retorted, slapping his hand away. Then I looked at Ciel, who was paralyzed with a mix of horror, anger and sadness in his features. _No…_ Alois roughly turned me around with him. "Well, _we_ are scheduled to have dinner with some important people tonight. Ta ta, wouldn't wanna be ya!" He marched me away with my arm forcefully enclosing his. I looked back one last time at Ciel. "Help me!" I mouthed as fresh tears ran down my face. Ciel watched Alois yank me close and nuzzle my cheek with his nose.

During dinner, I had absolutely nothing to say or an appetite. All I could think about was Ciel and the wonderful moment(s) we shared up until now. All I could do was drink tea until I felt sick. Alois ignored me the entire time except for our gently entwined hands; it felt more like a shackle than a display of affection. After all, we are _arranged_ to get married; if it were of my own choice, I wouldn't have chosen Earl Trancy if he was the last noble on Earth! His childish greed and perverse behavior quickly became a thorn in my side.

Among the other couples surrounding our table, I saw to my horror Earl Ciel Phantomhive sitting close by with a young blonde girl around his age with overly curly pigtails. She was dressed in a red frilly gown with a pink bow at the center and a matching flower ornament in her hair. Her green eyes sparkled as she spoke about cute things. _That must be Elizabeth._ Ciel glanced at me but I quickly averted my gaze lest Lord Trancy catch me affectionately eyeing another man. From the corner of my eye, Ciel showed disheartened feelings in his face. How we longed to be alone together again; I knew we both wanted nothing more than to complete that kiss!

"Would you care for some tea, Young Master and Lady Elizabeth?" I overheard Sebastian ask. Ciel only nodded a silent yes.

"Yes please!" Elizabeth giddily responded. My, she was so innocent. I glared at her with envy: _Sooner or later, her ignorant oblivious nature will be her downfall!_ Just then, however, a voice sounded beside me in my ear:

"My Lady, may I speak with you?" I jumped a little and then gasped when I saw Ciel standing there. "Alone, please?" Despite my desire to take him away from Elizabeth, I glared coldly at him as he did to me.

"Why? There is nothing to talk about." I tore my eyes away and closed them. My heart ached to say such a thing. "It's obvious now that the idea of you and me as an item is repulsive. Of course, I understand, considering we are betrothed to another." Ciel gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"My Lady, I don't want any bad blood between us. I must speak with you in private." I sighed.

"As you wish." I kissed Lord Trancy on the cheek excusing myself before heading out onto the front of the deck with Ciel. He took my hand once we were out of eyesight from Elizabeth and Alois and led me to the very front of the ship. The stars glistened in the mild air. At once, I began to feel romantic towards Lord Phantomhive all over again. He cleared his throat.

"Lady Marable …if I may, I would like to apologize profusely for my behavior." My eyebrows automatically knitted together upon hearing the word "apologize." My hand slipped out of his grasp and both folded in front of my chest.

"Yes, I'm quite sure you are. Perhaps as sorry as you were the last time you raised your voice at me?" I turned away from him to hide the tears.

"Please, my Lady…" But I whirled around and tried to keep my voice even to hardly any avail.

"I don't care about the details, Lord Phantomhive. You said so yourself that is no way to speak to a lady!" I began to advance on him, backing him into the head outward-pointing rail of the deck. "I understand my emotions got a little out of hand, but _you_ had the audacity to lead me on as well: leaning in to kiss me as the sun set." Ciel then grew angry.

"Ha, well, now I find that you are betrothed to my enemy. And you _encouraged_ me to kiss you; as a man who has lived alone for most of his life, by nature I couldn't resist!"

"That's nonsense," I retorted, "you are betrothed to a family member, for goodness sake! Not one complaint should be coming out of that woman-trap you call a mouth."

"Ha! I wouldn't talk considering you were about to share your man-trap mouth!"

"Maybe I was only attempting to show how much I truly care!" I blurted out. Then I gasped and stepped back, covering my mouth in shock. _Oh God did I just say that out loud?_ Ciel was shocked too. His eyes widened.

"W-What…?" I remained quiet. Ciel glanced back to see if anyone had followed us or was watching before looking back at me. "Lady Marable, you…" His eyes had grown soft now, albeit flustered; his cheeks were redder than ever. I looked down, wanting to cry even more.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I…" Suddenly, I felt those familiar, warm and gentle hands on my shoulders. They pulled me close to an equally warm slender body. It was an embrace.

"My sweet Lady…" I heard Ciel sob softly into my shoulder. "I…I had no idea…that angel like you would smile upon me so." Unable to hold it in any longer, I allowed my own tears to spill as I embraced him back, sobbing softly into his shoulder. We stayed like this for quite a while before I felt Ciel pull away a little.

I looked up at him. "What's wrong?" I asked sadly, genuinely concerned he would leave me…again. Ciel shook his head.

"N-Nothing, my Lady. It's just…" he stroked my cheek, "about earlier, I-I was telling the truth when I wished Lizzy was more like you." He blushed brightly. "Sweet girl…it wasn't something I merely fed you to please your ears." He cleared his throat, thus pulling me closer still. "You are so cheery…so lovely…so, irresistible." He lifted my chin, tilting it just so, swallowing hard before kissing me softly; yet, so full of desire. I blushed 100 times brighter upon contact. _Nobody pinch me! If this is a dream I want to stay!_ I screamed internally, kissing him back softly but lovingly. My hand slowly reached up to his face to touch it, caressing his baby-soft cheek with my thumb. Of course, his cheek instantly grew warmer, not just from my touch but also this tender affectionate moment we were sharing. At the same time, Ciel slipped his arm fully around my waist to pull me close to his chest; his other hand slipped into my hair behind my ear. Consequently, I could feel Ciel's heart pounding against my own.

Moments later, we slowly stopped kissing and all I saw in those ocean-blue eyes that I've grown to love was relief and affection: nothing more, nothing less. "How was that?" he asked with a sweet smile after he brushed a couple stray locks behind my ear. I smiled sweetly back.

"Breathtaking," I giggled lightly. He chuckled. "It's um…very special to kiss such a distinguished and charming Earl, Lord Phantomhive." Ciel smiled softly. "In fact," I looked down at our entwined fingers, "I've never met any man as charming and polite as you, my Lord." My eyes sparkled with the reflections of the stars and moon above our heads.

"Well, I am the Queen's Watchdog, after all. It is my duty to protect everyone on and off this ship from meeting their early demise." He paused to kiss my hand. "Of course, minus those who do wrong against me. Still, I want you to know that I would go to any length to protect the lives of those I care for." I blushed but smiled contentedly; Ciel's own lips curled into a smile as well. Then he softly touched my left cheek before kissing me on the right one. "In fact, if you will permit me, I can show you something else no one has seen."

"And what might that be, my dear Lord?" I asked coyly. Ciel took only one of my hands this time.

"Here, allow me to show you…but first you must close your eyes." I chuckled.

"What?"

"I won't let anything happen to you," he kissed my fingers, "I promise." My heart nearly exploded when he said and did that, so I nodded allowed him to support me on top of the first layer of railings at the edge of the ship. Both arms slithered around my waist. "Now, if you will, spread your arms out like the pretty bird you are," he whispered in my ear. I giggled sweetly as I obeyed. "Now…open your eyes." I took a deep breath and then found myself cruising above the gorgeous rippling waves!

"Wow! I'm flying!" I exclaimed. I heard him chuckle lovingly in my ear.

"Yes…just like the graceful robin." Ciel kissed my ear and then nuzzled my cheek.

"I feel like the queen of the world!" We laughed together as the wind blew my braids loose from their ties; I gasped in worry that I would lose my favorite hair ribbons! But the fact that Ciel visibly swooned at the sight and scent of my flowing locks distracted me and I paid no further attention to the issue.

"I really like you, Lady Marable," he whispered to me. I smiled.

"And I love you, Lord Phantomhive…" I slowly let my arms fall to entwine my fingers in his. "But I didn't want you to know until much later." Ciel rested his chin on my shoulder but kept his smile.

"May I tell you a secret, my Lady?" Before I could answer, he took me by the waist and spun me over his head. I laughed until he set me down.

"What is it, my Lord?" Ciel practically beamed.

"If I may be so boldly honest…I can't bring myself to marry a woman I don't love." My eyebrows rose. He gently pulled me closer before finishing, "like…I think I love you." My face grew red. Ciel was also red but chuckled softly and leaned in to kiss me again. I leaned in as well until…

"Young Master! What in the Queen's name are you doing?" We gasped and looked over to see Sebastian aghast in the doorway. "Lady Elizabeth is worried about where you have disappeared to." Right on cue, the bubbly blonde appeared and gawked in horror at the sight of our embrace.

"Ciel Phantomhive, what do you think you're doing?!" she exploded. "Who is this other woman?!"

"Elizabeth, I can explain!" Lord Phantomhive panicked.

"In case you are not aware, Ciel, we are _betrothed_! It is _very_ unethical for you to run away with this…this _thing_!" Ciel released me to rush over and comfort her.

"Elizabeth…" But she smacked his hand away.

"Don't 'Elizabeth' me, you traitor!" she screamed as angry tears cascaded down her pretty, child-like face. "I love you, Ciel! How can you not see that? Madame Red always told me to remain cute around my lord and be surrounded by nice things; but I would feel incomplete without a lord at my side…because nice things cannot compete with you, Ciel." I sadly and helplessly looked on as this girl poured her heart out to her beloved. The whole scene nearly broke my own heart.

Ciel's eyes saddened as well at watching her reach so for his love. He couldn't find words. She looked down at the floor. "As your fiancée," she continued, "I wanted to stand by your side in my childish low-heeled shoes since you've tried so hard to seem like an adult." She finally mustered up the courage to look him the eye once more. "That was my one goal in life. And because of that, I've wanted you to think of me as cute until the very end; and by the end, I mean when we are finally wed and can die peacefully together."

"Lizzy, please…" Ciel could only manage, "don't…"

"No! I didn't want you to have any more bad memories but now I see my efforts have been in vain!" Elizabeth was sobbing hard now, her face buried into Ciel's shoulder as she embraced him. But Ciel didn't let the embrace last very long. Before an hour could pass, he gently got her by the shoulders and stepped back. His sad eyes filled with sympathy and care as he gazed into hers.

"I-I'm sorry, Lizzy," he whispered to her. I noticed tears glistening in his eyes as well. "But I believe I have found the new future Lady Phantomhive." I gasped and my heart leapt a mile high. But Elizabeth shook her head and only mouthed the word no. "Believe me, I am truly honored that you desire to remain cute just for me and allow me the space to appear like the adult I try to be. However…as much as I care for you as your cousin and friend, I am afraid I cannot feel the same way romantically." Elizabeth gasped.

"I can't believe you, of all people, will just throw away my affections merely because someone new came along! You've only known her for a day, and you already want to _marry_ her? Ciel, you've known _me_ your _entire life_! That's why Mother entrusted my hand to you!" She huffed. "God, I think all that 'adult' mentality has made you selfish in believing you deserve better than your own family!" With that, she turned her back on him and retreated into the dining hall. "Just you wait, Ciel Phantomhive; Mother will be sorely disappointed in you!"

Ciel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I walked up behind him to place a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, my Lord, I didn't mean to..." Ciel looked back at me and made a small smile as he placed a hand on mine. "No, it's not your fault. None of this is. We'll be alright." Ciel escorted me back to our dining table. Inevitably, the table at which Elizabeth previously sat was vacant. In all her anger and distress she must have abandoned it. "Anyway," Ciel continued as he immediately took my hand once we were seated, "I truly apologize for Lord Trancy about earlier as well, my Lady. That was no way for an Earl to act, even if he hates another Earl."

"I-I understand why he was angry, though." I continued to dry my tears with a napkin. "And…it's alright, really. I've seen the extent of his temper; it's nothing new to me."

"Who would have the audacity to set you up with such a maniac?" I flushed and shifted in my chair.

"Er…my parents." Ciel blinked.

"W-What…Why?" I shrugged.

"Unlike yourself, I do not have any cousins of the opposite gender. Yet my parents still wished to stay true to English tradition of marrying one who is of equal noble status. Other than that, they never gave a real reason other than the fact that he was handsome and wealthy." I huffed in exasperation: "I swear, he is the most imperfect match I've encountered in all my courtship years. What could they have been thinking?"

"Oh…I see." An awkward silence was about to creep up on us when Ciel suddenly piped up, "That reminds me, what about your…?" Sure enough, I gasped in terror as I spotted my fiancé approaching us from behind Ciel.

"Alois!" I screamed, covering my mouth on seeing the enraged look in his features.

"What the bloody hell, Phantomhive? Are you stealing my woman _again_?!"

"No, Lord Trancy, please!" I jumped in front of Ciel and threw my arms to either side of my body. "It's not…" But Alois began advancing on us.

"My, you both seem quite the promiscuous ones tonight." He chuckled wickedly, shooting his cane in my face. "And now I find the future Mrs. Trancy in the arms of my enemy…again."

"As if I was supposed to know he was your enemy!" I blurted out, pushing the cane away. Alois glared daggers at us and quickly replaced the cane with a gun. He aimed it straight at Lord Phantomhive's forehead.

"We are engaged, Elyse Marable. Therefore, you should know everything about me; especially that I loathe the Phantomhives with a passion!" A _chi-chik_ from the gun sounded as Alois prepared to fire and kill my new beloved. I winced but stood my ground, however fearfully thinking he would in fact shoot me first and then Lord Phantomhive. "Those rotten Phantomhives think they're better than us Trancys; have the most popular business, make the most money, can fuck the most beautiful women…" I gasped loudly.

"Stop it, Alois!" In tears, I charged to pull the gun away but was too late. He fired the weapon and the bullet whispered the promise of death as it whizzed past my ear. "NOO!" I screamed. I didn't dare turn around but followed through with the charge and knocked Alois onto his back. The gun flew out of his hand.

"You awful, selfish little brat!" I sputtered, straddling Lord Trancy. "I ought to report you to the authorities for such an outlandish deed!" There was no denying it: no matter how dashing Alois Trancy could be, I only had eyes for the handsome and _considerate_ Earl of Phantomhive now. My hand involuntarily lifted and I felt the sting of a slap as my palm met his cheek. Wringing his collar, I prayed, "Mother of God, so help me not to feel guilt for harming this man in revenge!" and slapped him again. "Monster! Absolute monster!" My despair-ridden tears of heartache flowed down my flushed cheeks. "I will beat you to death so long as my own heart beats of the hate I now possess for you!"

Before I could proceed with this task, however, a gloved hand caught my wrist. The grasp was firm with authority yet gentle with sympathy. I glanced up to meet those rose-red eyes of Sebastian Michaelis. "My Lady, that type of behavior is terribly unnecessary. The Young Master is perfectly fine. See?" He opened his other palm to show me the bullet. My eyes widened with shock! "Lady Marable, you must know," he said as he slowly helped me to my feet and off Lord Trancy, "that if I could not defend my Master, what kind of butler would I be?"

I looked at him with slight puzzlement, but before I could say anything more, all four of us were knocked off balance with a sudden jolt of the ship; the next minute, we witnessed shaved ice flooding the edge of the deck from the dining hall doorway. "Wha-What is that?!" I screamed. An alarm began to sound throughout the ship and the Captain called down to the passengers: "We've hit an iceberg! Everyone get to the lifeboats! Women and children first!" Everyone with the exception of Lord Phantomhive, his butler and myself scrambled to the boats, which were being lowered into the water as the ship began to teeter.

"You need to get in the boat, Master and Lady," Sebastian said in a panic, something I had never seen in him before; apparently, neither had Ciel because he looked at Sebastian in surprise.

"But, Sebastian…"

"I will deal with the boy wielding the gun." I gasped, but Ciel left me no time to hesitate as he tugged me to the boats.

"Come with me!" I had no choice. That is, until I felt someone grab my ankle.

"Ahh!" It was Alois.

"Oh no, you don't!"

"Let me go!" I struggled.

"If I am to die here, so will you! You shall take your betrayal to your grave, Elyse Marable!"

"Let Go!" I screamed again as terror began to fill my insides at the thought of a watery grave; much worse, never marrying and living a new life with my new love.

"All you have to do is give me the girl, Phantomhive!" Alois yelled.

"Over my dead body!" Ciel shouted.

Tears began to fall from my eyes as I suddenly heard the sound of metal being ripped open. I looked up to see the deck slicing into two by the towering stack of ice, the first beginning to sink. We were on the second half, but we knew it was just moments before we began to feel the cruel tug of gravity to the depths of death. Angrily, Sebastian yanked Alois' hand off of my ankle.

"Run, now!" he shouted at us. Ciel nodded and pulled me along. But I looked back as Sebastian "dealt with" my fiancé...well, now ex-fiancé. My tears were falling more rapidly. _And to think I was going to do that myself_ , I thought. "You will die if you don't keep your hands off of the future Lady Phantomhive," I heard Sebastian threaten Alois.

"Like hell I would give that bratty Phantomhive MY wife-to-be!" As we faded out of sight from them, I heard Alois shout, "I'll get you, my pretty, and your little Phantomhive too!" That was the last I heard from both of them. When we finally arrived at the lifeboats, Ciel turned to me.

"Go ahead and get in the boat, Lady Marable. I'll be back but I must get Seba…" But I tugged on his arm.

"No! I'm not getting in without you!" Ciel grabbed my arms almost forcefully but didn't push me like I expected; instead, he planted a deep passionate kiss on my lips. When he pulled away, I noticed he was crying as well. I made a small inward gasp.

"I will be alright. Sebastian will take care of me. Right now, I am more worried about you." He began to leave my side but I forcefully hugged him to me.

"No," I nearly growled. "I love you! I am not letting you leave my sight again." Ciel was shocked and gasped inwardly as well. Fireworks in the form of deadly sparks began to shoot in the sky as we gazed into each other's eyes. "Please…" I whispered. Ciel bit his lip and then kissed me again but gentler. This was extended until we heard Sebastian's voice:

"Pardon the interruption, Master, but it is done…I have chained that man to the mast and left him to meet a watery grave with the ship."

"Very good, thank you, Sebastian," Ciel replied with a straight face. I still couldn't help but feel guilty though…

"You needn't feel so guilty, my Lady," Sebastian assured me, seeming to read my thoughts. "We all know how frightfully he treats people in general. It is perhaps most logical that he take _his_ guilt to the grave instead." Then Sebastian smiled. "After all, you are a very pretty girl…a man would have to possess the coldest of hearts to treat such a young woman of your like and grace in such a disgraceful manner." I blushed.

"Th-Thank you…" He smiled. Ciel smiled.

"Let us get in the lifebo…Ah!" Ciel screamed. The half of the ship that we were on began to tilt downward. Instinctively, I grabbed onto Ciel and allowed the lifeboat to fall into the sea. Sebastian held onto the railing with one hand and held us both with the other as we watched in helpless terror as other people began to fall into the unforgiving waves. I spotted Elizabeth and whom I assumed were her parents getting into the lifeboat that I sacrificed. I gulped; as tearful as she was to lose Ciel to me…she was going to survive. And I wasn't. I squeezed Ciel's hand.

"I love you, Ciel…I always have!" and buried my face into him. Ciel squeezed back as close as he could.

"No, stop talking like that! We are going to get through this, do you understand?" I looked up to see Ciel's eyes full of determination. I was about to smile when I felt Sebastian's grip begin to slip. At the same time, I felt myself slip. The next moment, I found myself falling to the water!

"Eeek!" I screeched, "Have mercy God!" Ciel gasped and cried.

"No!" He reached for me but missed. "Sebastian, what the hell?!"

"My grip is not going to last forever, Young Master!" he snapped back. Meanwhile, I landed with a chilly SPLASH in the water. Gasping for air, I grasped a large piece of ship wood to keep myself afloat. I looked back up to see Ciel and Sebastian still hanging. But Ciel leapt into the water as well. When he got to me, his hair was covered in frost…like mine.

"Are you alright?" he asked. The cold began to register in my brain and I started to shiver furiously. But I managed to nod.

"Y-Yes."

"Q-Quick, gh-get on the board," he gently nudged me up onto the board's surface. Then we saw Sebastian lift him onto the board as well. He stayed in the water, shivering as well with icicles hanging from his glistening black locks.

"Sebastian, what the hell are you doing?! Get on!" Ciel shouted at him.

"It-t only f-fits t-tw0 people, my Lord. I'll be fine." Ciel sighed and laid beside me to hold me tight. I started to cry really hard.

"W-What am I d-doing?" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Wha…?" Ciel was about to question. I looked up at him.

"If I h-h-ha-hadn't f-fallen in lo-love, C-Ciel, n-none of this w-would h-ha-have happ-ppened! It's all m-my f-fault!" Ciel shook his head.

"N-No," he murmured to me, "No, i-it's n-not, my La-Lady." He held me tighter and whispered in my ear. "I f-fell in love t-too…" I felt him make a small smile. "And…it f-felt w-wonderful." To my surprise, he kissed my cheek. "I am…t-truly in l-love with y-you, Lady Ma-Marable …p-please don't cry."

Just then, we heard a whistle…it came closer and closer. There was a lifeboat coming through the now frozen bodies of other passengers to scope out survivors. Sebastian was hanging by a thread. Meekly, he signaled to them and got in the boat first within an inch of his life. After getting us in, they covered us in blankets and told us to keep calm and stay close. Sebastian nodded wordlessly and held his Master. In turn, Ciel held me. I gazed up at him again, tearfully.

"D-Do you…are you…?" it was difficult for me to form the question; my brain refused to comprehend due to the frost that paralyzed my body. Ciel just smiled, his hand touching and stroking my frozen cheek.

"L-Lady Marable …" he leaned forward, inching his lips to mine. I set my hands on his chest. "Th-Though it is a mystery h-how I can feel this way after…after all that I've b-been through…I-I can't resist the desire to l-love one who loves me b-back." Finally, I felt our lips touch in sweet, mild passion. He zipped my hair behind my ear; in turn, I felt the string of his eye patch behind his head. Without thinking, I began to untie it…until he caught my hand to stop me. I jumped a little in surprise but none of this stopped our kiss. Finally, I slipped into exhausted unconsciousness in the arms of the man I loved…

The brightness of the next morning's sun awoke me. When I opened my eyes, I found myself dressed in a simple yet feminine nightdress and in…a bedroom. It was just as elegant and aristocratic as my own, albeit less feminine. I smiled and heaved a deep sigh of relief; we survived. When I turned over, Ciel was sleeping beside me! I gasped.

"Ci…Ciel?" I slowly raised a hand to touch his cheek; it was warm, a perfectly normal temperature. I smiled softly. "Good to know you're alright, my dear Lord." His sleeping face was adorable! It was difficult to resist setting a gentle kiss on his delicate nose. Resting on my elbow, I continued to caress his cheek. It still possessed that endearing baby-soft touch. I softly began to sing the song from our dance last night:

 _Near, far, wherever you are,_

 _I believe that the heart does go on._

 _Once more you open the door,_

 _And you're here in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on and on._

 _Love will touch us one time,_

 _And last for a lifetime._

 _And never let go till we're gone._

 _Love was when I loved you;_

 _One true time I hold to._

 _In my life we'll always go on._

 _Near, far, wherever you are,_

 _I believe that the heart does go on._

 _Once more you open the door,_

 _And you're here in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on and on._

Before I could reach the third stanza, Ciel finally awoke. He smiled up at me with that crooked grin that made my limbs go weak. "Well, good morning to you too," he purred. My face turned bright red, but I giggled.

"Good morning," I smiled.

"You are like an angel with the sunrise behind you like that, you know. It matches that lovely voice you have when you sing." Ciel smiled and slowly sat up to stretch. I giggled again, but shyly.

"Thank you, my Lord. You are too kind." Ciel chuckled and shook his head.

"Only for you, my sweet." Then he began to gesture to himself, arms outstretched. "Come here, won't you?" I blushed heavily, hesitating. Yet it didn't take long for me to enrapture myself in Ciel's arms once again; it was too warm and comforting to be ignored! I sighed in tranquility as Ciel buried his face in my neck. "I'm so happy that you're alright," he breathed into my ear, rubbing my back affectionately. I squeezed him tighter to my body.

"As I feel the same about you, Lord Phantomhive." He smiled into my eyes and then placed a tender hand on my cheek.

"I feel eager to kiss you more than ever, my love," he blushed, smiling broadly. I did the same, especially because he called me his love.

Giggling, "well, you have my permission when you feel the time is right, my Lord." Ciel chuckled too before softly touching his lips to mine once again. I kissed him back softly and lovingly. In between breaths, I barely made out a whisper from his lips: "I love you…Lady Marable." This excited me and by the last word, he sounded breathless with desire and gave in a little more. My hands involuntarily came up to his shoulders.

"I love you too…oh so much," I breathed back. I knew it was impossible to lose him now. As I thought this, the butterflies in my stomach and overall heat of my core began to accelerate and increase; this was the perfect moment for a romantic rendezvous.

Unfortunately, there was a sudden knock on the door. It was Sebastian towing a cart with tea and sweets. When he looked up and saw us in our tight embrace,  
"Oh, pardon me, my Lord." Ciel and I both blushed brightly with guilty faces like those on Wanted posters.

Finally, Ciel managed a small smile. "I-It's alright, Sebastian. Besides, I do believe it is time to have our tea. Perhaps it will calm the Lady's fragile nerves." He smiled down at me and I made a small smile in return.

"Of course, my Lord," Sebastian replied. He bowed and then poured us each his Master's favorite Earl Grey blend. Ciel looked at me sadly though and mouthed, "I'm sorry" as I slowly backed out of his arms. Then I noticed him wink at me suggestively out of the corner of my eye and giggled quietly.

"Well, since all of that is over…what say we have a toast?" Ciel proposed. I smiled broadly.

"Of course," I replied.

"To new beginnings!" Ciel held his teacup towards me.

"To new beginnings," I giggled as we clinked cups. We sipped the beverage as our eyes held each other. After I finished, I smiled shyly. He did the same.

Then Sebastian happily served us a couple of scones. Serving his superior first, Sebastian leaned down to whisper to Ciel, even though I could plainly hear what he said: "Very charming young girl…she cast a bit of a spell on me as well." He winked at Ciel while my cheeks flushed. I giggled quietly; his butler was very kind to say that! Of course, I did not want Sebastian to know that I heard him since it was meant to be a secret. Ciel smiled and nodded.

"She is, isn't she?" he made a loving, heart-melting smirk in my direction. I blushed and took another sip of tea. The young Earl couldn't help chuckling.

"What is so funny, my Lord?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Oh, nothing, sweetheart," he shook his head, taking my hand and kissing it softly. I beamed.

After teatime, Ciel and I thanked Sebastian. "Of course, Master…and Lady," he smiled. "I will…er, leave you two alone now." A small suggestive chuckle sounded in his tone. I chuckled inwardly because I knew what he was thinking and/or implying. The Earl seemed to catch on to it too. He looked at me with desire clearly glistening in his eyes.

"Lady Marable …I-I…" he stammered, turning to me. He scooted as close as he could till we were sitting side by side in his bed. Though I suspected what he was thinking, I tilted my head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Y-Yes, Lord Phantomhive?" I asked softly. His cheeks went deep red. I smiled sweetly. "You can tell me…darling." It felt like a large leap to call him something so endearing. But an endearing man was exactly what he was. As he continued to struggle to find words, I decided to lightly caress him with my hand so that he might feel comfort. I started with stroking his cheek with the back of my hand, resting my other hand on one of his and eventually enclosing it. The hand on his cheek then slid down to lightly touch his arm. It began to slide down the skinny arm that was covered by the large sleeve of his nightshirt, stopping at his wrist. I didn't enclose this wrist but rested on it. I smiled sweetly at him the entire time.

Finally, Ciel mustered the courage to continue. "Lady Marable …you must understand that despite being betrothed, I yearned so for another type of girl to spend the rest of my life with." He looked up at me. "I wished every night that a most beautiful, fair-hearted angel would descend from heaven and grant me eternal happiness." That was when Ciel smiled the widest and brightest I've ever seen and squeezed my hands: "And it was you, Lady Marable …you are that angel!" The realization caused joyful tears to spill from our eyes. "Everything about you is simply divine," he continued. "Your eyes, your hair, your face, your body, your kindness, your hopefulness, your affection…it has been exactly what I've desired in a woman." My heart _ached_ to kiss him again.

"Oh, Ciel, I…" but I couldn't get a word out before he lightly yet passionately clashed his lips with mine.

"Hush, my dear," he breathed. I blushed brightly at the way he purred those words. He began to unbutton my nightgown. _W-Wait!_ my brain suddenly screamed, _No, it's too soon! But…how could I resist?_ The Earl slyly caressed my breasts in the process; the gown was partially see-through and he could see everything. I let out a soft moan.

"Lord Phantomhive…"

"Please …just keep calling me Ciel…Elyse," he purred, nipping my earlobe softly. I shivered as his lips murmured this against my skin.

"Very well, Ciel," I cooed back.

We began to undress each other. I unbuttoned his nightshirt slowly, appreciating the desire that grew within my core as his naked body came into view. Dirty thoughts were definitely brewing and I was briefly afraid that they were not appropriate for a distinguished Lord like Ciel. _Would sex really be inappropriate with him?_ I couldn't help thinking. Yet my cheeks grew hot again from how attractive he was. Before I could fully process what I was doing, my hands started to roam all over his neck, chest and waist. I felt him tremble again.

"Ahh…" a soft moan escaped his lips as he began to reach back and lift my nightgown over my head. All that remained were delicate pink-laced panties. I blushed even more, feeling exposed in front of him. My arms immediately shot up to cover my breasts. Ciel smiled softly. "There is no need to be embarrassed, sweetheart." He gently unlatched my arms from my body. "You're beautiful." I beamed.

"N-No one has ever said that to me before, My Lo—er, Ciel."

"Why not? You are absolutely entrancing." I looked away in shyness.

"I'm flattered that you think so, Ciel. If I may be so bold, I feel that you are impressively handsome yourself." I was positive he looked handsome in anything… even nothing. I glanced back at his face to find him blushing.

"Now I am the one in surprise," he chuckled. "But…please," he nudged me onto my back, "allow me to show you just how beautiful you are…" He began to kiss my jawline, provoking a moan of lust from me. My hands roamed his body as he eventually made his way down my neck and to my shoulder. Without warning, his tongue glided softly along my skin up to my neck again and then down to my breast.

"Ci-Ciel," I cooed softly. I felt him chuckle mischievously against my suddenly pert bud, causing me to shiver in anticipation. Ciel sunk further down my body to where my arousal was reaching its peak. He smooched the lips as though they were the ones on my face, causing me to groan. "Ciel…w-what are you doing?" No answer. My cheeks grew hot as his lips caressed mine, gradually opening them to slide his tongue in between. The young Phantomhive gave a gentle lick up to my love button and I shivered in pleasure. My fingers automatically intertwined into his hair. His tongue gradually got more erotic with the gesture, tickling the button to make me almost convulse from how delicious it felt.

"Hmmmm…" he hummed against it as I let out a soft scream of pleasure.

"Ooh, Ciel!" Tugging at his hair only encouraged the vibrations until my screams escalated into the highest (yet still softest) pitch they could manage. He then licked the inside of me for quite some time until I managed to say something between my moans. "Ciel, you're going to make me climax already!" My voice cracked. He chuckled and rose to kiss me on the neck some more, this time with more passion while his fingers knotted themselves into my own tresses. I felt something poke at me down below; a small gasp escaped from my lungs as I realized what it was. _So that's why he did it…he certainly seems excited now._

Desire was swirling like a hurricane in my core. I wanted him so bad! Before I could voice this need, my blue-haired lover suddenly whispered in my ear in the most seductive tone I'd ever heard: "My sweet Elyse…I can't resist the need to make love to you any longer. With your permission, I wish to make you fully mine." My breath hitched in my throat. I couldn't believe it; the moment I longed for, ever since I met Lord Phantomhive, was finally going to happen!

I whispered back in the same way: "Do with me what you wish, Ciel." I reached up to caress his cheek lovingly, batting my eyelashes in a coy manner up at him. "Show me where I belong." He smiled and kissed my neck some more.

"Of course…because you belong with me." He then completely undressed us and readied himself. "Are you ready, my love?" The love in his gorgeous midnight blue eyes as he waited for my answer was genuine. I was falling more in love with him by the minute.

"Yes, darling," I nodded, stomach churning in excitement.

"Then let me pleasure you in the way you deserve." With that, he slowly inserted himself inside me.

It hurt like mad for the first few minutes, as I heard Ciel whisper: "It will only hurt briefly, darling. You will feel good shortly." Hearing how pleased Ciel was upon entering my tight insides indeed made me relax a little. Once I got used to it, he felt pleasurable inside me. His thrusts were lovingly gentle, yet quick enough to allow equal satisfaction on both sides. I gasped and moaned into his ear, expressing my adoration for the feeling and him, as he nibbled at my neck and jawline like a piece of hard candy.

"Oh, Ciel," I moaned, "you feel…amazing." He smiled against my skin.

"As you feel…ahh…luscious yourself, my dear. Your skin is so soft." Our moans and heartbeats were in sync with each other. I could tell we were made for one another.

"Ciel…I-I'm about to climax," I gasped.

"Mmm, then cum for me…don't hold it in, sweetheart," he purred, getting rougher with his thrusts. At hearing his lustrous voice, I felt myself quickly approaching the brink of pleasure. My heart was racing in my ears. Ciel's heart was loud too as it pounded against my chest at a rapid pace.

I kept chanting his name with each thrust, the friction of him sliding in and out of me becoming deliciously unbearable. "Ciel, Ciel, Ci…"

"CIEL!" The release left me slightly dizzy. All I could think about was the fruit of my climax smothering his lower half. At the same time, Ciel's own release filled me to the core as my name left his lips. I moaned loudly with him.

Eventually, we calmed down from our ecstasy. Only small bouts of panting remained. Space between bodies was closed, secured by arms wrapped sweetly around the other. When I opened my eyes, I saw Ciel. He was flushed, eyes beginning to flutter open and lips curving into a loving smile upon the sight of his lover. "You're enchanting, Miss Elyse," he murmured. A warm hand came up to rest on my burning cheek. I smiled softly back.

"And you are a Prince, Lord Phantomhive."

"I am the Queen's Guard Dog, nowhere near a Prince, my love." I chuckled.

"Well, you are a Prince to me. Doesn't that count for something?" My hand lifted to softly caress his face. He nodded.

"I suppose you're right. I will be anything for you, so long as you are happy." I smiled at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The moment we exchanged that sacred phrase, both of us knew we wanted to be close to each other always.

 **THE END**


End file.
